Talk:Demon/@comment-36093068-20180827230245/@comment-27950421-20180828121626
I think the new guy is unfamiliar with the setting, I shall explain. Basically GameHunter, the monsters and demons in this series are not the bad guys. They used to be but things changed a long time ago. Basically the most powerful lust demon fell in love with the most heroic heroe who ever heroed and the heroe also fell in love with her. However the fact that he's a heroe hand picked by the Chief God to end the demon threat and she's a demon general who reports directly to the Demon Lord himself, they had all of Romeo and Juliet's problems times a thousand. However they managed to solve said problems with a murder instead of a double suicide. Basically the two killed the current Demon Lord and the succubus took the title of Demon Lord for herself. The newly crowned Demon Lord and newly Fallen Hero didn't see their work as completed though. They wanted to end the conflict between man and monster once and for all and make a world where everyone could have the same love that they had. Thus the current Demon Lord cast an enormous spell to make that happen, permanently changing what monsters were on a fundamental level and global scale. Monsters were no longer savage beasts, but beautiful women like her, and it was no longer the nature of a monster to hate and devour humans but to love and have sex with them instead. However there were three major problems, namely the fact the Demon Lord could not get rid of the monsters predatory nature, thus making it where a monster forceing herself on a man is not uncommon, that monster genes are always dominant over human genes and that all monsters are female meaning that every child produced by a monster girl/human couple will be a monster girl, amd finally the conflict between the followers of the chief god, known as the Order, and the entirety of the monster race has not ended. The humans and angels of the order believe that the whole monster girl thing is nothing but a trick to lull people into a false sense of security before the monsters kill and devour them while the Chief God wants to defeat the current Demon Lord and return things to the old status quo of endless war between monster and humans, which had kept the monsters out of her way and the humans easily controlled. Corruption in this setting is rather different from corruption elsewhere, it's less making someone evil and more making some one more like a monster. Monsters in this setting are honestly anything but evil, even in the savage ones. Should a group of orcs come across a child lost in the woods, the child would be perfectly safe. In fact the orcs are far more likely to be injured because of them fighting over who would get to adopt and raise the child. Hurting someone is extremely distasteful to a monster girl and killing someone is a nigh unthinkable crime to them. In the end the goal of all monsters is to aquire a husband and have sex with him as much as possible. Once married the goal becomes keeping her husband happy, healthy, and horny and having sex with him as much as possible. Instead corruption is a bit different, in women it's the most noticeable. Basically they get turned into monster girls. For men it really just means that they end up being more willing to act on their lustful inclinations and try out the inclinations of their spouse. It also aids in facilitating the love between a monster and a man. For a guy from the Order the change would be obvious as he would cast away his previous loyalties towards a genocidal cult in favor of his lusts and love for his new wife. For a guy who's honset about his desires and fetishes and is willing to love a monster as is, the change is basically nonexistent. Eventually a guy would turn into an incubus but that actually doesn't change much, mostly just adapts the guy to any special environment his spouse lives in (a guy married to a sea monster would be able to breathe underwater and so on) and makes the guy better at sex. So basically none of the guys in this community would be affected because we'd totes stick our dicks in a demon! AmIRiteGuyz!?!?